Soft Kitty warm kitty little ball of fun
by Hermes96
Summary: After Rouge leaves Bobby for the cure He finds other was of having fun - Rated M for SEX and adult language - my first strait fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – all rights to marvel I don't own any charecters

Warning this is a Bobby Kitty sex fic don't like don't read Rated M for sexual content

AN ~ this is for you Benny boy

P.S. please review and ages are lowered a bit in this fic even though it is set in X 3.

* * *

Bobby sat on the edge of the fountain looking a Kitty young perfect form. He new he shouldn't be doing that as he was already dating Rouge but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his falt that Kitty had such a slender form and perky little tits. He shook the thoughts out of his head. Even if he wanted to he coln't do anything, not today, not after the Professor. That was why he had brought the younger girl out here. Slowly he lent across her and placed his finger on the edge of the water. Slowly from the point where his finger met the water the fountain started to freeze.

With in no time at all the ornate fountain had frozen. He looked at Kitty once again allowing his eyes to travel down her small frame. God she was fucking hot. Once she was on the makeshift ice rink he used his control over ice to create sating blades on the bottom of his trainers. He got on to the ice and looked around, once he was sure he offered a hand to Kitty and the slowly started to do laps round the home made ice rink. After a few minutes he got board of just holding hands so willed a lump to form just as Kitty went round the corner. She slipped and fell strait into his arms. God he loved Rouge but she wouldn't even hug him let alone go anywhere sexual with him. That why he wanted Kitty Like Rouge she was sweet kind and pretty but most of all she was innocent. That really turned him on.

He held Kitty's form close to his body as long as he could without her thinking that he was trying to feel her up. They went back to skating for a few more minutes before he decided to call it a night.

"Night Kitty" he said as he headed of to his room.

"sweet dreams bobby" Kitty replied. God she was so cute. Bobby stared at her perky young ass as she walked off towards her bedroom for her nights sleep. When he got back to his room he found a note on his bed from Rouge.

Dearest bobby

I'm so sorry for doing this but I hope you understand

I need this cure. I want to be able to get close to

people with out them dieing. I hope you will forgive me

and maybe one day we can restart our relationship

yours Anne (Rouge)

Bobby sat down on his bed and threw the note into the trash. Thank god she had dumped him. He would have never been able yo dump her because he wouldn't want to hurt her. But this meant that cute little Kitty was now there for the taking. Yer he was sad that Rouge had left but he knew deep down that his relationship with her would have never worked out. He was a physical kind of guy, he wanted to be able to kiss his girlfriend with out ending up in the hospital ward. He swung his legs onto the bed and sighed. He closed his eyes and images of Kitty started flowing into his head. Like Kitty on her knee's in front of him or Kitty leaning against his door frame unziping that tight X man unifor that really turned him on.

Bobby got of he bed and stripped down. He chucked his pant's, jacket, T – shirt, docks and underwear into the washing hamper in the corner of his small bedroom. He walked over to the bathroom and walked in and checked him self out in the mirror. His short brown hair was neat as usual, his pale body glowed with moon light that shone through the bathroom, he looked down at his chest and smiled at the sight of his own well toned chest. Then he looked lower at dick that had become semi hard whilst thinking about Kitty in that tight uniform. He was quite proud of his body. He had put a lot of work into making sure he kept in shape but some bits were just naturally good.

He looked as his semi erect cock and smiled it was at least 5 and a half now but he knew that when it was fully erect it was at least 8 inches. He reached into the Cabinet and pulled out his tooth brush and tooth past and ran the water. He stood there for a long time brushing his already perfect teeth thinking about how Rouge could just abandon him and the rest of the X men strait after the Prof's death. But he mostly thought about Kitty standing there in her tight X man uniform slowly unzipping it revealing more and more cleavage. He shook him self out of It and rinsed out. He went back into his own room and re read Rouges abandonment letter before going over to the chest of draws in one of the corners and pulling out a set of black pajama pants with a blue stripe going down the sides of both legs. He the went over to the bathroom door and took the gray fleecy robe from the back of the door and put it on.

He went and lay back on his bed thinking about Kitty for a while. After a good half and hour of imagining scenarios that he could make out with kitty he decided that he just go and speak to her. He stepped into the corridor and went down a level to Kitty's room. He knocked but there was no answer. He tried again. Still no reply. He tried once more starting to get worried, what if she was stilled shock up with the Prof's death? Finally he decided to go in. He stepped in to Kitty's room and smiled. He loved it in here. Unlike Rouges room this room had personality. On the walls there was picture of Kitty's mates from home and her family on the shelves there were awards, books and stuffed animals, this was such a happy and innocent place. Now that he was in the room he could hear the shower. He stood there listening to kitty singing and the thundering sound of water. She hadn't heard him come in. Suddenly images rushed through his head and he made a split second decision. He quietly tried the handle to the bathroom. I turned but made a slight creak. Dam he stopped for a second but Kitty continued singing. Few he thought to himself as slipped into Kitty's bathroom.

AN ~ please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Disclaimer – all rights to marvel I don't own any charecters

Warning this is a Bobby Kitty sex fic don't like don't read Rated M for sexual content

AN ~ this is for you Benny boy

P.S. please review and ages are lowered a bit in this fic even though it is set in X 3.

Now that he was in the room he could hear the shower. He stood there listening to kitty singing and the thundering sound of water. She hadn't heard him come in. Suddenly images rushed through his head and he made a split second decision. He quietly tried the handle to the bathroom. I turned but made a slight creak. Dam he stopped for a second but Kitty continued singing. Few he thought to himself as slipped into Kitty's bathroom. The first thing he noticed was that the whole place was way to warm for his liking. The second thing he noticed was that Kitty had her back to him and the shower curtain was open. Kitty was rubbing shampoo into her gorgeous brown hair as she sang. She danced under the cascade of water that fell form the shower head. Bobby immediately grew had at the sight of Kitty's slim youthful figure dancing wet and naked only feet away from his eyes. His eyes followed a drop of water as it rolled down her bronzed shoulders and down her back in till it disappeared into the beautifully firm young ass of Kitty pride. Her slim frame glowed in the moon light. Bobby looked over the young girls stunging body once more before slipping out into the main bedroom. He walked over and sat on Kitty's bed and smiled to himself on the wall opposite there was a poster he missed when he had crept in. In front of Kitty's bed age before she steapt through the bathroom wall and into the main bed room.

"Bobb..." Kitty started to shout, but before she even finished his name he lept to his feet and had put a finger to her soft moist lips.

"i'm sorry Kitty it's just that I needed to talk to you and I couldn't wait in till the morning". At this Kitty relaxed and Bobby removed his finger from her soft lips. He sat down and watched her as she set about finding some pajamas. As she turned he caught a glimpse of her small perky tits that were wet from the shower. His eyes traveled to the small puffy nipples and then traveled down her graceful frame to her pelvis. Kitty had only a few wisps of hair around her small pussy. Bobby guested that she had only recently hit puberty in the last few months and that she was young and fresh. The pussy it self was pale and small the lips together showing nothing of the treasure inside. He looked her over once more taking in every inch of her perfect skin. God she was hot.

Kitty quickly pulled on a set of gray pajama pants and a wight T- shirt. She flung her her over her shoulders and went to sit next to bobby who was almost comatosed by what he had just witnessed.

"So what happened Bobby?" she said resting one of her small delicate hands on his muscly thigh.

"It's Rouge Kit Kat she broke up with me, shes gone to get the cure and start a normal life with out even saying good bye". Bobby said adding a layer of huskiness to his voice as if he was about to cry as he thought that it might win him some sympathy points in Kitty favor. It did Kitty's small hand rubbed his muscular leg as sat there. Inching closer and closer to bobby's Private area. Bobby looked into Kitty's inocent brown eyes and he lent in to kiss her soft moist lips.

"Bobby what...?" Kitty tried to say as bobby's chaste lips touched her moist ones.

"I'm sorry Kitty" Bobby said drawing away from the young girl "It's just i've wanted this for ages do you know how hard it was to be with Rouge when all I could do was talk because she was afraid that a hug or a kiss would kill me, then you came along and all I could think about was being with you but I didn't want to hurt Rouge." Bobby moved his cool hand over to Kitty's face to brush away a lose strand of hair. She lent in and pressed her soft warm lips against Bobby's and moved her self so she was on top of him. She pushed his robe off reviling his toned body.

Bobby slipped his Ice cold hands up Kitty's top and caressed her small perky tit's. She pushed him so he was lying on the bed and she was now straddling him. His cool hands still firmly on her young tits. She lent down over cold frame and kissed him softly on the cheek before pulling off pajama top reviling once again her perky tits to Bobby. Bobby broke the kiss with Kitty and gently pressed his cool lips against one of her small puffy nipples. Kitty let out a long deep moan of pleasure. She stood pulling Bobby up with her she put her little finger into the waist band of Bobby's pajama pants and pulled them down around his ankles then she got onto the bed bent over on all fours and slipped her pants and cotton panty's to her knee's.

For a moment Bobby just stood in shock at the sight before him. Kitty on all fours her firm youthful ass up in the air her pussy was moist now. He was snapped out od his trace by Kitty turning her head and smiling saying "Come on then".

Bobby shuffled closer his pants around his ankles. He lined his self up with Kitty entrance placed his icy hands on her warm behind and pushed into her. Kitty's hand shoot to her mouth as she tried to hold back a scream as Bobby entered her. Bobby moved one of his hands to caress Kitty's young body and slowly he started moving in and out slow at first building up the pace after 3 minutes he stopped threw his head back and made a final push arching his back as he filled the younger girl in front of him. He withdrew and for the first time he noticed the blood that covered his dick and Kitty's bed sheets.

"Oh god Kitty I'm sorry" he looked at the girl in front of him was white as a sheet. Kitty turned and looked the boy infront of her. She looked down at her self and got off the bed.

"Don't be Bobby if I didn't want this I would have kicked you out after I found you in my bed room waiting for me, its just that it hurt a lot more than I thought it would." she pulled up her panty's and bent down. She pulled up Bobbys pants and led him towards the bathroom. When they got there she got a wash cloth and ran it under some warm water before motioning to Bobby to drop his pants.

"Why?" Bobby looked at the girl in front of him motioning for him to drop his pants and saw that she was starting to regret what had just happened. Before he could ask her what was up she said.

"Bobby if you don't let me clean you up its gona get really hard to clean off later." she pushed his pants down around his ankles and started to wipe off the drying blood and semen. Once she had cleaned Bobby up she dropped her panties and wiped herself before turning to face Bobby. "look you better leave before Logan catches you."

Bobby stood there shocked at Kitty's harshness and started to say "Kitty what …."

"Look I love what we have but if Logan catches you tonight of all nights he might just kill you Bobby, and I don't think I could live with that."

Bobby's ice cold eyes softened as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he left. "sweet dreams Kitty."

"you to Bobby" she said as she phased through the bathroom wall. She returned holding Bobby's robe "here you go ice boy" Bobby smiled as he walked out into the mansions coridor heading back to his room. When he got there he lay on top of his covers thinking of what he'd just done with Kitty and how it would change him for the rest of his life. Before he knew it he was asleep and dreaming of a future with Kitty.

Suddenly he was shock awake by Logan yelling at him to get up for some sort of meeting to deside the fate of the school.


End file.
